Aida Bard
Aida Bard is an OC that belongs to Createsans. She is the protagonist of Red: The Unknown Assassin. Profile Appearance Aida has ginger hair, which she wears in a down style, and she often has a large red bow in the back on her hair, blue eyes, and a fair complexion, with freckles on her face. For formal events, her hair is tied up in a fishtail braid, and while she's sleeping, her hair is in a bun. She also wears black square-framed glasses, because she has poor vision without them. Her outfit often varies, but her favorite is a grey sweater, a red skirt over light grey leggings, red boots with black laces and dark grey soles, and a light red scarf. For formal events, she wears a sleeveless red dress with white polka-dots on it, fishets, and red flats. She sleeps in a black T-shirt that says "Don't Break My ❤" on it in red, dark red shorts, and black slippers. Personality She is friendly, kindhearted, and oblivious. However, beneath her charade of obliviousness, she is aware of her surroundings, and knows how crappy they are. Because of this, she sometimes cuts herself on the arms, and when people ask her what she's doing, she responds with "taking the pain away". Her cutting shows she is mentally unstable. She is capable of breaking the fourth wall, but she only does it discretely, so no one really notices. Her insane behavior has gotten her admitted into a psychiatric hospital - three times. She's a very good singer, because she's a siren. Abilities Aida has the ability to sing to someone, and make them do her bidding. She doesn't use her ability often, because she likes to sing for the hell of it. She can also hold her breath underwater for approximately 15 minutes and 32 seconds before she runs out of oxygen. Weaknesses Obviously, her insanity is a weakness. She also cannot see without her glasses, so she constantly needs to be wearing them, as no contacts can help her eyes. Either Gavi or Phila are constantly with her, which makes her unable to "take away the pain". Alternate Versions Adam Bard Adam Bard is the male version of Aida, and, like her, he has Borderline Personality Disorder. He looks incredibly different from Aida in terms of clothing. He wears a red unzipped hoodie over a grey T-shirt, dark grey trousers, and red boots with black laces and dark grey soles. Future Aida Future Aida is Aida from 12 years into the future. This version of her has shoulder length hair, and she lacks eyes. She wears a black hoodie under a dark grey trenchcoat, dark grey trousers, and her same old boots. Trivia *Her best friend, Gavriella, has healing abilities, and has brought her back from the dead twice. **Both of the times she needed brought back, it was because of a suicide attempt. *She was originally going to be put on the Create OCs! Wikia, but Createsans realized that her character was too dark for the site. *She has met the male version of her, Adam Bard. *She suffers from has Borderline Personality Disorder. (who said I was '''suffering?''') *Her favorite song is "iNSaNiTY", the English version by Maika and Steve. *She lives with her 2 friends, Gavriella and Philomena. Category:OC Category:Createsans's OCs Category:Female Category:Siren Category:Red: The Unknown Assassin